SpongeBob's Big Save the Puppies Adventure
SpongeBob's Big Save the Puppies Adventure is A Video Game Episode SpongeBob SquarePants Crossover With Nickelodeon Characters. = Cast = * Spongebob * Patrick * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Sandy * Mrs. Puff * Pearl * Plankton * Gary * Mermaid Man * Barnacle Boy * Karen * Larry the Lobster * The Flying Dutchman * Patchy the Pirate * Potty the Parrot * Princess Mindy * King Neptune * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud Jr. * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * Clyde McBride * Bobby Casagrande * Ronnie Anne Casagrande * Carlota Casagrande * Cj Casagrande * Carl Casagrande * Carlitos Casagrande * Liam * Rusty Spokes * Zach Gurdle * Stella * Girl Jordan * Adelaide Chang * Amir * Amy * Andrew * Artie Dombrowski * Becky * Benny * Billy * Boy Jordon * Bryon * Caleb McCauley * Camille McCauley * Carol Pingrey * Casey * Chad * Chandler McCann * Chaz * Chinah * Cici * Clare * Claudette * Cristina * Dana * Darcy Helmandollar * David * Diane * Flat Tire * Francisco * Gabby * Giggles * Grant * Haiku * Hank * Hattie * Hawk * Jackie * Jackie * Joey * Joy * Kat * Lance * Lindsay Sweetwater * Maggie * Mandee * Margo Roberts * Tubb * Sploshy * Finbar * Terence * Wiona * Reg * Amelia * Toot * Puddle * Opal * Tulip * Otto * Lily * Desmond * Dr Ha Song * Doug Funnie * Porkchop * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Angelica Pickles * Phil & Lil DeVille * Kimi Finster * Susie Carmichael * Spike * Fifi * Fluffy * Ren Hoek * Stimpy * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Master Splinter * April O'Neil * Mayhem * Baron Draxum * Gordon * Waffle * Mr. Blik * Rocko * Spunky * Heffer * Ickis * Oblina * Krumm * Gromble * Arnold * Blue * Steve * Joe * Josh * Sidetable Drawer * Mailbox * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Paprika * Cinnamon * Sage * Ginger * Tickety Tock * Slippery Soap * Shovel * Pail * Periwinkle * Magenta * Green Puppy * Orange Kitten * Purple Kangaroo * Sunny * Doodle * Rox * Blair * Dora * Boots * Benny * Isa * Tico * Diego * Baby Jaguar * Swiper * Big Red Chicken * Grumpy Old Troll * Azul * Backpack * Map * Fiesta Trio * Mami * Papi * Abuela * Daisy * Alicia * Boots' Dad * Boots' Mom * Rescue Pack * Click * Bobo Brothers * Timmy Turner * Wanda * Cosmo * Poof * Sparky the Fairy Dog * Chloe * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Jake * Niko Tallides * Everest * Tracker * Sylvia * Arrby * Sweetie * Sesame Workshop * Octo Blowhole * Harvey Brown * Zooli * Cali * Chickaletta * Abby Hatcher * Bozzly * Ricky Zoom * DJ * Loop * Scootio * Toot * HobbyPig * HobbyFrog * HobbyBear * HobbyMom * HobbyDad * Pablo * Tyrone * Uniqua * Tasha * Austin * Linny * Tuck * Ming-Ming * Ollie * Buck * Jimmy Neutron * Sheen Estevez * Carl Wheezer * Cindy Vortex * Goddard * Little Bill * Andrew * Fuschia * Kiku * Elephant * Big Bill * Brenda * April * Bobby * Alice The Great * Oobi * Uma * Kako * Grampu * Little Bear * Father Bear * Mother Bear * Duck * Hen * Franklin * Max * Ruby * Bob The Builder * Maggie * Beast * Hamliton * Kipper * Maisy * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Danny Phantom * Tucker * Sam * Jazz * Jack * Jenny Wakeman * Brad * Tuck * Sheldon * Aang * Katara * Sokka * Toph * Zuko * Suki * Appa * Momo * Iroh * Ty Lee * Mai * Azula * Robot * Monster * Sportacus * Stephanie * Ziggy * Stingy * Trixie * Robbie Rotten * Mayor Milford Meanswell * Bessie Busybody * Miss Spider * Holley * Squirt * Bounce * Dragon * Shimmer * Spinner * Wiggle * Snowdrop & Pansy * DJ Lance * Muno * Foofa * Brobee * Toodee * Plex * Milli * Geo * Bot * Jack * Mary * Mel * Oswald * Weenie * Henry * Daisy * Johnny Snowman * Madame Butterfly * Catrina * Eggbert & Leo * Skipper * Private * Kowalski * Rico * Olivia * Ian * Mom * Dad * William * Edwin * Perry * Francine * Julian * Swift * Rod * Penny * Brody * Corn * Peg * Butterbean * Dazzle * Cricket * Poppy * Jasper * Invader Zim * Dib * Otis * Pip * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper * Blaze * AJ * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Squid Dullard * Twister Rodriguez * Eliza * Nigel * Marianne * Donnie * Debbie * Darwin * El Tigre * Kai-Lan * Hoho * Rintoo * Tolee * Lulu * Ye-Ye * Gu-Nai-Nai * Mr. Fluffy * Mei-Mei * Stompy * Wubbzy * Daizy * Widget * Walden * Buggy * Huggy * Earl * CatDog * Shimmer & Shine * Rabbids * Little Charmaers * Dagget Doofus * Norbert Foster * Bessie Higgenbottom * Wally Trollman * Norville * Ogre Doug * Gina Giant * Libby Light Sprite * Bobgoblin * Tak * Shane * David * Puppet * Ms. Foil * Schmuzzies * Fido * Voice * Ron * Natalie * Binyah Binyah * James * Shaina * Vanessa * Jessica * Armando * Bryan * Twist * Shout * Marina * Kiki * Pinky-Dinky-Doo * Tyler * Mr. Guinea Pig * Dan Handerson * The Curious Buddies * Moose A. Moose * Zee D. Bird * Nick Jr. Face * Piper O'Possum * Norton the Mailfish Summary SpongeBob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters enter a video game to save 100 dogs from a dog catcher so they get help with a dog by finding 100 keys get pass the dog catcher and rescue the puppies! They even play Blue's Clues to figure out what we should do after they rescue the puppies. They also check their friend Map to check their own places to find 100 keys to rescue the puppies. Clues # A Cake # Balloons # Party Hats Answer to Blue's Clues * A Party Places in The Episode # Doghouse # Dog-Bone River # Doggy Cages Gallery SpongeBob.jpg Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg GrumpySquidward.png Mr. Krabs (1).png Sandy Cheeks..png 5880117-spongebob.squarepants.mrs.puff.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants Pearl Krabs.jpg Evil Wiki - Sheldon J. Plankton.png Gary spongebob squarepants.png Mermaid Man1.png Barnacle Boy.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants Karen Plankton.jpg Larry Spongecalypse.jpeg FlyingDutchman.jpg Patchy and Potty.PNG Mindy spongebob.jpg King-neptune-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-5.78.jpg Lincoln running.png Lori Loud with her arm on her hip.png Leni The Loud House.jpg Luna-the-loud-house-56.5.jpg Luan-0.png Transcript * SpongeBob's Big Save the Puppies Adventure/Transcript Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:The Loud House TV Spoofs Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Wallykazam Tv spoofs Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot TV Spoofs Category:Rubbadubbers TV Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Jimmy Neutron Movie Spoofs Category:The Wonder Pets Spoofs